Communication devices, such as portable radios, are often utilized in conjunction with accessory devices, such as audio accessory devices. The interface between radio and accessory devices or between accessory to accessory devices oftentimes includes a cable having a plug which connects to a jack of the radio or accessory, referred to as a plug and jack interface. However, in some interface systems the cable associated with the plug may inadvertently become disconnected from the jack in response to an axial force component being applied to the cable. Cable based plug and jack systems may become disconnected as a result the cable getting caught on objects in the user's environment. For applications in which a cable based plug and jack system is being used for audio transmit and receive, the resulting loss of audio communication incurred upon disengagement of the plug from the jack can be problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved plug and jack system for use with communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.